Child's Play
by Popular Dorks
Summary: Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme all go hunting. Alice has a vision about a family in danger and attempt to rescue them. They only saved the baby, Bella. She becomes part of the Cullen family. What crazy thing will happen now that Bella is here?BxE soon
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here is our newest story Child's Play. We hope you like it. Our other story we're working on is going okay, but I'm having a little writer's block . I have to meet with Kathryn a see if she can help me. To be honest, I'm a bad writer without her.  
Yeah, so... for now, enjoy this story and if you readers like then we will write more!**

**Disclaimer:Stephenie Meyer owns everything, we just use them for our own selfish needs. Hehe **

Alice POV

"Oh, no they will not!" I growled after having a vision.

"Alice, what did you see?" Carlisle asked.

"At first, I could hear screaming and then I saw...blood, lots of it. But as I kept watching, two people appeared. They were a married couple by looks of it and were protecting someone or something. Then I saw the real picture," my voice grew dark. "A male with light brown hair and a female with brilliant orange hair were attacking them. They're vampires and not '_vegetarians_' like us. The male was drinking the father's blood, finishing his life. Then a scream pierced my eardrums. It was the mother and her screamed signaled her death. I saw the female running away with something cradled in her arms. The last thing I heard before the vision faded away was a cry much like an infant's. Carlisle, they have a baby! They are going to kill it! We have to stop them before it's too late!"

"We will, dear," Esme assured.

Carlisle nodded. "Campers are usually in the national park east of here. Let's go help the family. I just hope we're not too late."

"We can at least save the baby," Jasper sighed. "I don't think the parents will be so lucky, though."

We ran towards the park until the smell of blood hit our noses. A murderous sight greeted us at the campsite. Blood was everywhere: on the tress, the ground and the tent. By the dancing campfire song were two bodies. Both lifeless, just like their child was soon to be.

"Looks like we arrived just as they finished their meal," Jasper said. "Their scent is still fresh and the bushes are still rustling." He pointed to the direction the vampires had escaped.

We followed their scent a few miles north of the death scene. My mind clouded with worry as we kept searching. Jasper tried to calm me down, but my worry wouldn't cease. I was a wreck. Fear for the baby's safety and being too late wouldn't leave my body. Suddenly, a cry of hope ripped through the forest. We dashed past the trees towards the little cry. If I could, I would have been crying tears of joy and hope. The baby was alright and all that mattered now was rescuing it. We stopped behind some trees a couple of yards away from the vampires.

"Pathetic humans. They should of just handed over little Isabella, but, foolish as they were, they didn't. Instead, The father actually tried to protect his family," the male laughed. "As if he had a chance! Oh well, no one will miss this family anyways. Poor little Isabella, you don't even get to experience life."

"Go ahead, James. Drink her blood. It will be extremely rewarding. You deserve it," the female purred.

"Okay, we need to think quick," Carlisle said, calmly. "We need to keep violence, or any harm that might come to the infant, away. Esme and I will pretend to be finishing our hunt and walk into their presence. We are going to try to persuade them to hand over the infant. If this fails, Jasper, I want you to wash them with confusion. Alice, you will them grab the baby and we all run back to the car. Don't use your gift until I put my hand behind my back."

"I can't see if this will work, but we will be on guard and ready for the signal," I said.

"Let's go, dear," Esme said. "I think they are getting hungry."

**

* * *

**

Edward POV

At the Cullen home

"They're home!" Emmett announced.

I was in my room listening to music. There wasn't much I wanted to do around the house. I deserved to be cooped up in my room like an animal. I was a monster with no soul. Th life I was living didn't have much to offer and I didn't want anything. I had a family that loved me, even though I didn't deserve it at all. Not the way I treated them.

Suddenly, Images of a blanket covering up something in Esme's arms flashed in my mind. Then Esme uncovered the top and a baby's face appeared with a bottle in its mouth. Its hair was short with brown coloring. Its eyes were closed, so I assumed it was sleeping.

_'Why did they bring a baby home? They were suppose to be hunting for animals, not babies.' Emmett_

_'They brought a baby home? I hope they have a good story behind all this. Oh, I can't resist! I have to hold it! It's a beautiful baby!' Rosalie_

_'I hope we get to adopt her. She will by my new little sister! We can go shopping and do lots of other girl stuff!' Alice_

Curiosity got the better of me and I went to go check out the event that was happening downstairs. I opened my bedroom door and went to the main room. But once I entered, a scent so mouthwatering hit me at full speed. Venom filled my mouth as I kept inhaling the scent threw my nose. I stopped breathing altogether, not wanting my instincts get the better of me. I looked around the room to find the source of the smell. Nothing was new except for...the baby.

"What's the matter, Edward?" Alice asked. "Come over here and meet Bella!"

"No, keep her away from me," I replied, leaving the room. "The baby's scent makes me want to drink her blood, like it's calling to me. I don't want to bring her any danger."

"This is a problem," Carlisle said. "Edward, maybe you should hang around the baby. Not too close where she can be at risk, but where you can smell her scent. If you get used to her scent then you won't put Isabella in any dangerous position."

"I'll give that plan a try, but, if I lose control once, I'm going away for a while."

"Okay, now that that's settled, can any of you explain why you brought a baby here?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering about that myself," Rosalie admitted.

"Well, Alice got a vision about a family being attacked by human drinking vampires," Jasper explained. "We went to go rescue them, but we only got the baby..."

"Aw...poor little thing. We should give her lots of love and care," Rosalie said, taking Bella into her arms. "She's so beautiful and soft. What's her full name?"

"Her full name is Isabella Marie Swan. She has a necklace with her name on it. We called the police and they are checking out the scene right now. They're also doing an investigation to see who her parents were," Esme said.

"What happened to the vampires who were causing the trouble?" Emmett asked.

"We tried to persuade them to hand Isabella over, but when that failed, Jasper made them confused. Alice grabbed her and we came home," Carlisle answered. "They won't know a thing. My guess is that they left and went far away."

"No harm will come to Bella. And if there is, we will be here to protect her," Rosalie assured, confidently. "I guess I know why the vampires wanted her so badly. Her blood smells irresistible. I'm having to use all my will power to restrain myself."

She hugged Bella close to her, whispering something in her petite ear. I couldn't hear what she said, but her thoughts told me. _'I won't let any vampire get to you, Bella, I promise. This promise I will keep,'_ she thought.

This surprised me. Rosalie was becoming more attached to Bella every second. She looked like a caring mother and a protective older sister as she caressed Bella's face. I began to wonder if we were going to keep her in our family when Esme spoke.

"Your father and I need to discuss about Bella. She will stay with us until we get a report from the police," Esme said, pulling me from out of my thoughts. "For tonight, she will sleep in our room." Alice and Rosalie groaned. "I'm sorry, dears. I just think Bella should stay in our room for now."

"Okay, we understand, Esme," Alice sighed. "Might as well hand her over, Rosa--"

Suddenly, Bella started crying.

She couldn't be hungry because the bottle she had was still half full. Her diaper still smelled fresh. We had no idea what was wrong with her. Rosalie tried to calm her down and helped a little, but not fully. Esme and Alice gave it a shot, but no luck. Everyone tried, even Jasper, but she still cried.

I didn't like the sound of her cry. I've heard lots of other babies cry before, but none were as heart shattering as hers. I took a risk and brought her in my arms. She stopped crying altogether. I was surprised as were the others. I hadn't even rocked her little body.

"Bella stopped crying when she got into Edward's arms. She must really like you," Alice giggled, pointing at me.

"She hasn't even opened her eyes yet, Alice. How could she possibly know who is who?" Rosalie asked, arms folded across her chest.

"All I know is that we are going to have some major fun with Bella here!" Emmett laughed.

**Okay, well there you have it! Please review and we will update as soon as possible.**

**Some people were wondering why I haven't been on in a long time. The reason is my internet company cut us off from the internet! I know, it was so unfair! But lets give a round of applause to my caring mother for getting internet back from another company (Charter)! Love you mom!**

**-Popular Dork #1 **


	2. Chapter 2

**I finally saw PD2! Yay! But she is going on a 3 week vacation to Idaho. I'm sad about it, but seeing her really cheered me up! I'm a bit better about my anxiety. My mind is crazy with ideas! So be expecting some more frequent updates!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or the characters. All right reserved to the wonderful author Stephenie Meyer. PD2 and I only use them because we want to express our ideas and not keep them bottled up (keeping them bottled up would be selfish).**

**Esme POV  
**

Once Bella was sound asleep, I took her to our bedroom… Placing her in the middle of the bed, I pulled the cover over her and kissed her goodnight. For some reason, I couldn't stop looking at cute little dear. She looked so peaceful. Her breaths came out slow and even, just like her tiny beating heart. Her eyes were still a mystery to me since she hasn't opened them yet.

'_Poor little dear. You won't get to know who your real parents are,_' I thought.

Carlisle came into the bedroom quietly, knowing Bella was asleep. "She looks adorable, doesn't she?" he whispered as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek.  
"She does, very. I wonder what she's dreaming. Bella must have a creative mind. She is a child, after all."

"She is in her own little world now. Come, we need to discuss this adorable little situation."

I laughed. "Now, I wouldn't call her a _situation_, more like a blessing to our family."

Carlisle pulled me to the couch in the corner near the window. I got comfortable as he started talking. "The Police have done some background search on the Swan family. Apparently, they went camping for their third anniversary."

"Oh, dear. That's terrible! They came to enjoy their happy marriage and ended up killed instead. This is such a tragedy. What did they say about Bella?"

"Well, the chief said Bella would be put up for adoption since no living relatives were reached."

The room was silent except for Bella's soft snores. I glanced over at Bella and her peaceful small form. It would have meant the world to me if we adopted her. '_A baby of our own..._' The thought put a smile on my lips. I looked back at Carlisle and was surprised, for he was also looking at Bella, too. His eyes were filled with love, a father's kind of love, which was given to his children. I knew if we adopted Bella, Carlisle would be an excellent father.

"May we adopt her, Carlisle?" I asked, looking straight into his eyes.

"I'm not sure. Will she be safe here? Bella's safety must come first," he said, concern in his voice.

"You know the kids would never hurt a human, let alone a baby. They know better. Plus, they are already becoming fond of Bella. Please, honey?" I took his hand in between mine, locking our eyes. "Just now, you looked at her like you've been with her since the beginning. She could use a father as caring as you."

He smiled. "We're going to have to shop for her tomorrow."

I gave him a hug and a big thank you kiss on the lips. Carlisle held me in his arms, kissing my temple. Tomorrow, we are going to adopt Bella.

Welcome to the Cullen family, Isabella Marie Swan.

**Emmett POV  
**

**Next morning  
**

"I have a new little sister!" Alice screamed, almost ruining my ear drums.

"Alice, calm down. I know you're excited, but could you tone it down a bit?" Jasper asked. He looked like he was ready to beg on his hands and knees. I laughed at him.

"I'm sorry, Jazzy. I just can't believe we are having a new family member and a baby at that!"

"Well, believe it, Alice, "I chuckled. "I just hope Bella doesn't become a shopping addict like you. One Alice is enough and no one wants another, especially me." Alice glared at me. I raised my hands in pretense surrender. "I'm just speaking the truth."

"Okay everyone. Are you all in the dining room?" Esme asked as she came down the stairs with Bella in her arms.

"Yes, Esme," We all said in unison.

We all sat at a large glass table. Alice was next to Jasper, who was next to two empty seats for Esme and Carlisle. Edward was next, followed by me and Rosalie. Esme came into the room, with Carlisle right behind her, and sat down.

"Alright, my little darlings," Esme started, "We are adopting Bella..." Alice and Rosalie and I cheered. "But..."

"Aw man! Why does there always gotta be a but?" I grumbled.

"Because you are one," Jasper chuckled.

"You guys, settled down!" Alice yelled. "Please continue, Esme."

"As I was saying, we _are_ adopting Bella, but we will not spoil her _too_ much. This means limited shopping and no buying her too many things."

"You heard mom, Alice," I chuckled.

"Can it, Emmett!" Alice growled.

"The reason your mother and I are putting limits on Bella is because we want her to live a normal _human_ life," Carlisle explained.

I snorted. "Oh yeah, sure. Living in a house full of vampires is a _very_ _normal_ human life."

"We will let Bella know about us when the time comes. She will be home schooled until she's ready to go to public school. Her bedroom will be the small guest room next to ours. Once she's older, she will move to the bedroom next to Edward's. Any questions?"

"When will she _officially_ be part of our family?" Rosalie asked.

"I was just about to talk to you five about that," Esme said. "Your father and I have to fill out the paper work today in Forks, Washington. We will be gone for two days. You are all going to have to take care of Bella, and go shopping for baby necessities. Can you handle that?"

"Sure, Esme. Just give us a list of everything we will need to buy and we can take of it from there," Edward assured.

"Might as well go shopping now. Rosalie? Edward? Could you two come with us into the living room? We need to talk to you two personally."

They left the room and Alice started going crazy. Jasper laughed at his wife. Bella was going to love living here.

_'I wonder what kind of fun we're going to have. I could teach her how to bug little Eddie and how to play video games!' _I thought.

When April 1st comes, look out 'cause Bella the prank master is coming. Life is good and just keeps getting better!

**Rosalie POV  
**

We went to the family room where Carlisle needed to talk to us… I wondered what he needed to talk about. Nothing was wrong, right? Bella was safe. No person or vampire could come near her while the five of us were around. The only thing that could hurt her would be Edward's blood lust, but he wouldn't hurt a fly, unless it was necessary. I giggled to myself at the thought.

"Do you know what they need to discuss with us?" I mentally asked Edward when we sat down on the couch. He made a hand signal meaning more or less. I nodded.

"Edward, Rosalie. I'm putting you in charge while we are away," Carlisle announced. "Clearly, you two are the most responsible of the five."

"What about Jasper?" I asked.

"Jasper... well, he is responsible, but Alice tends to influence his decisions," Esme answered, a little embarrassed. "Edward, you are the most careful one and extremely responsible. Rosalie, you are as well and the most motherly. You don't let Emmett overwhelm your mind."

"Don't worry, Esme, Bella will be in capable hands. The others won't go overboard. Everything will be fine," Edward assured.

She nodded, dismissing Edward and I back to the dining room. I sat next to Emmett and joined in the conversation. Alice was talking non-stop about all the stores we were going to shop at. Jasper was trying really hard to calm her down. Finally, Edward told us to go to the mall. I went to fetch the baby from Esme after she kissed her good-bye and handed me a list to give to Edward.  
After I strapped myself and the baby safely in the jeep, I handed Edward the list. He started explaining the plan for when we arrived at the mall. I was listening, but not fully. Half of my attention was focused on Bella. She was still sleeping, but her eyes have not open yet. They were a mystery to me; to all of us. I just wanted them to open! I noticed we had arrived at the mall and got out. When my feet barely touched the car, Jasper started talking,

"Someone was a little frustrated during the car ride." He sounded like a high school girl with a big secret ready to be told. "Rosalie, care to share with us?"

I sighed. "I was frustrated, yes. The reason why is I want Bella to open her eyes already! I want to see her beautiful eyes show me her happiness and innocence."

"Wow, that was deep, Rose," Emmett joked. I glared at him. "They will open when she is ready. Now let's get her some clothes. I don't want to see her running around naked."

"Come on, guys!" Alice called out, already at the entrance door.

**Alice POV  
**

Ah, the mall... full of brand new designer clothes and shoes. The smells of accessories and clothing, and the sounds of credit cards being swiped. This is heaven on Earth! I was just about to head over to the nearest store when I remembered we were here for the baby. Silly me! Today was all about Bella (and me buying her designer clothes).

"The first item on the list is a baby carrier and stroller," Edward said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Maybe Heaven's Baby Angels has everything we need."

"Well, it _is_ the biggest baby supply store here, so it should," Jasper agreed. "Lets head on over."

We all went to HBA and looked around. Sure enough, we found the first item on the list. Rosalie went ahead and put Bella in the stroller, seeing as how we were going to pay for it anyway. She strolled down the aisle, looking at all the baby things, as we followed.

"Stroller, check. Next item on the list is baby bottles, baby formula, and milk," Edward said.

"Wouldn't that be next _items_ on the list, not item?" Jasper asked…

"Actually, it would be next group of items. Esme group everything according to its genre," Edward replied.

"Yeah, but still wo--"

"Stop arguing! I want to get to the clothes section of the store already," I growled. I was a little impatient today. Normally, I would just skip towards the clothes section and start selecting cute outfits, but not today! This was really hard on me, not shopping normally, but I had to get through it, for Bella.  
We got the baby food and headed to the cribs and room accessories next. Bella would need a crib, no duh! And some toys to play. I just couldn't control my need anymore!

"Okay! I can't take it! I need to go to the baby clothes. Please?" I whined, a pout on my face.

"Alright, Alice," Edward said.

"Really?" I was relieved, but then he said something that was impossible to do.

"Esme wrote a note here saying no flashy designer clothes for the baby. She wants Bella to be comfortable, not pampered."

**Edward POV  
**

I could have sworn I saw Alice crack. I kind of felt sorry for her, but we all had to follow Esme and Carlisle's rules. I should probably give her something else to shop for, but what? Suddenly, I got an idea that would make Alice go crazy.

"Hey, Alice, while you're getting the clothes, How about you get the interior stuff for the baby's room as well?" I suggested.

Alice beamed. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! I will make Bella's room look fantastic!" She sped off towards the clothes, taking Jasper with her. He didn't look so good.

"Oh, Jasper. I knew thee well," Emmett chuckled.

We spent the next three hours at the store and then loaded up the jeep. When we arrived home, Alice and Rosalie immediately started taking the store bought items into Bella's room. I took Bella into the kitchen, along with her baby food, to make her a bottle. I was just about to warm it up in the microwave when she started making a gurgling noise. I glanced at her and saw something amazing. Brown and deep, her eyes were staring right at me.

"Hey, everyone! Look! Bella's eyes are open!" I called out.

Everyone rushed into the kitchen. They looked at Bella and gasped. They finally got to see her full beauty.

"She is so cute!" Alice squealed. "Her eyes are so wide and adorable!"

"Now, she is completely beautiful," Rosalie said, stroking Bella's cheek. "Bella, you can now meet your new family."


	3. Chapter 3

**[Popular Dork B]** Okay, so I'm guessing some of you people _hate_ me at the moment for not updating this story in over a _year_. I know an apology won't make up for it, but I'm really sorry. D: High school is just jdkldjhflkdjvfhliau. And I know some of you know how it feels like to be giving tons of assignments when you don't know stuff and have been absent from school for almost a month... Blah blah blah, yeah, but not now here is your next chapter! Please enjoy. :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga nor the movies that are released or have yet to be released.**

* * *

Alice P.O.V.

"Do you think you over did it?"

"No, Rosalie, I planned it this way," I answered.

"She doesn't look comfortable! Look at her!"

Rosalie pointed to Bella's outfit, which consisted of a white tissue tee, a pink "I'm A Princess" t-shirt on top, and a soft wool sweater above that. For her baby legs, I slipped on a leak-resistant Huggies diaper, just in case, soft pink tights, and a pair of jeans. And socks, can't forget those little tiny feet. In my opinion, she looked like the most fashionable baby in the world, but Rosalie begged to differ.

"Alice, she looks like a pink pounce ball! Her eyes look as if they're about to cry!" Rose complained.

"Oh, hush! Bella is stunning and you know it," I turned to the baby. "You love your outfit, don'tcha Bella? I know what you like."

Bella stared at me like I was an alien about to eat her innards. I smiled to comfort her, but tears ran down her cheeks and loud cries were heard.

I sighed. "Fine, Rose, you were right. Go ahead... change her outfit. I'm going to help the boys with the nursery."

"Alright." She waved me off as she tried to calm Bella down.

I skipped across the hall where Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were putting up the wallpaper for Bella's room. I was hoping they were almost finished, but the hope wasn't much... When I opened the door, wooden walls greeted my eyes. Emmett and Jasper were arguing while Edward was in the back corner with an annoyed, impatient expression on his face. A closer study showed they didn't even start on anything! I was seriously pissed off...

"Emmett! Jasper! Why aren't you finished?!" I screamed.

"Well, Alice, I like the wallpaper you picked out, but I think the room would look better with G.I. Joe. Barbie is so cliché," Emmett answered.

"Where did you learn a word like cliché?" Jasper asked.

"The Home Shopping Network was having a special on interior decorating."

"you watched that?!" I asked in a surprised tone.

"I was bored as hell and it looked pretty interesting," Emmett nodded while preparing his choice of wallpaper.

I shoved him over to examine his taste in interior designing. The wallpaper had pictures of soldiers bleeding and shooting at each other. Castrated bodies and ripped heads were all over the place. This did not look appropriate for a baby around 6 months of age. I could already foresee many sleepless nights in her future with this wall paper.

"This won't work," I fumed. "The violence drawn paper will scare poor Bella."

"No, it won't!" Emmett argued. "You just can't admit that it's better than yours."

We kept spitting fired at each other until finally Rosalie came in. Swiftly, she clamped her hands over our mouths and, by the look of her expression, I could tell she wasn't happy. Rosalie took a deep, unnecessary breath before speaking.

"If you two do not shut the hell up, Alice, I will make sure you are banned from every fashion store in existence. Emmett, you won't get any for a month. Got it?"

"Yes, Rosalie," we said in unison.

I glanced over at the wall, that should have been blank, but wasn't. They were proudly covered with 'Precious Moments' wallpaper. A crib stood in front of the wide window. A changing table was next to the doorway and a rocking chair was in the far right corner, next to a nightstand with a 'Precious Moments' lamp on top. This room look fabulous.

"Where did all of this come from?" Emmett asked.

"Well, while you and Alice were fighting, Edward and I went ahead and set up the whole room. I think it turned out fantastic," Jasper smiled proudly.

"Aw... But I wanted G.I. Joe..." Emmett whine. "Eh, forget it. I have more important things to ruin-- I mean, do."

He left the room, muttering "Stupid pixie, always getting in the way of my plans..."

Examining the room, I could help but feel it was going to like by Bella. The light blue and white vertical striped made the room seem at east, peaceful. A strip at the top of the wall had all the Precious Moments characters doing their cute poses. The wooden crib has three small pillows, each one a different size. It's sheets were a darker shade of blue and the blanket has a girl with a teddy bear hugged into her in the center. Bella's room was perfect.

Emmett P.O.V.

'_Stupid pixie, always ruining my plans. My walls was way better than hers..._' I thought as I stomped down the stairs.

I connected the PlayStation3 onto the television and started playing Grand Theft Auto 4. This was the one game you could kill people and not feel guilty about it later. I always felt better once I killed a few hundred people in this game. In my mind, each person was Alice. I chuckled at myself as my character stuck his middle finger at the police and sped off on a stolen motorcycle.

Out of nowhere, a building block hit the back of my head. It didn't hurt or anything, but it stunned me. I glanced over my shoulder, but the only thing I found was white carpet and air. Then a tiny gurgling sound came from the kitchen.

"Okay, whoever you are, when I catch you, you're going to be begging for mercy," I threatened.

I ran towards the kitchen and to my surprise, I saw Bella, sucking on her pacifier. Confusion washed over me as I tried to figure out how Bella ended up in here, sitting on the wooden floor, with only a purple shirt and diaper to wear. The only conclusion I could come up with is the baby is crawling around the house and no one, but me, known about it.

"Rosalie!" I called. "Bella is in the kitchen."

Rosalie gracefully descended the stairs and stood in front of me. "What are you talking about? I just put Bella to bed."

I faced her. "I guess you didn't tuck her in tight enough. She must have knawed her way through the crib bars. She is in the kitchen. Look."

I pointed to the spot next to the fridge. But instead of a small human baby sitting their, a there was nothing. The spot was empty; this was not helping my case.

"I swear I just saw her. She was here sucking her pacifier," I explained.

"Sure, Emmett, sure you did." Rose rolled her eyes at me and left.

I look back into the kitchen, but still no baby in sight. I shrugged it off and went back to my killing spree. As I was about to un-pause the game, a baby giggle came from behind the couch. I jumped behind there as fast as I could.

"AH HA!"

Nothing.

'I need therapy,' I thought and continued with my game.


	4. Chapter 4

**[Popular Dork B/1] I updated sooner than I expected, but anything for the readers, right? And also, I got a threatening review to update soon. Happy now, Rebecca? So here you go, readers! Chapter Four! Keep this in mind while reading: This came from the top of my head, typig this on MicrosoftWord usng my cousin's laptop while laying on her bed and eating chips on a boring Saturday night. If there is anything I need to change, please let me know. Enjoy.(:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Sage. I do, however, own a slinky with which I will play with to enjoy myself. :3**

Carlisle P.O.V.

Esme and I sat in the Chief's office, waiting patiently as Officer Burkley searched for the files of the Swan family. When we first walked in, he questioned us about our findings of the family, Esme told him that we were just going on a hiking trip like we always do when it's sunny and just walked upon the dead bodies of Renee and Charlie Swan with the babies still in the tent, sleeping. Officer Burkley took into consideration that wolves were the one who caused all of this. I thought this was a good story he followed since we couldn't tell him vampires were the culprit.

"Ah, here we are," Officer Burkley said, sitting down on his chair with a manila file in his hand. "Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, we are very thankful that you have chosen to adopt little Bella. I've known the Swans for awhile now, and they were very kind and I'm sure Renee would be happy to see her daughter go with a nice family."

"It's a real tragedy, but Bella will be in safe hands," Esme said.

"Now, what must we do in order to finalize the adoption?" I asked.

"Well, everything is in order. We contacted all other living relatives and they were okay with the adoption, all except the grandmother. But rest assured, she also came to agree," he smiled.

"She is welcomed to see her anytime she wants," Esme assured him. "I'm not going to keep Bella from meeting her blood relatives or family friends."

"When Bella was two, she would always—"

"Bella is older thank two…?" I asked. "But she looks to be about a few months old."

"Oh no… She's three years of age," Officer Burkley chuckled. "She gets her tininess from her mother's side. Once she is older, her growth spurt will hit."

We all laughed at Bella's size. It surprised both myself and Esme to think she was older. The kids would be surprised just as well. He laid out the final form for us to sign out on his desk and handed us a pen. Signing this form would mean the baby will belong to us. I smiled at Esme, for she looked at if she could cry. We both signed it with joy, knowing we had just added another happy child to our family.

Bella P.O.V.

'_What are they doing? Why are their voices so loud?'_ I thought as I watched two boys pulling at a colorful button filled triangle and yelling things I couldn't understand. '_This_ _isn't english._'

I crawled away, hoping to save my ears from sudden deaf. I didn't know where everything was since this house was new to me. I crawled into one room with a giant piano in the corner. It was a glistening black color with brand new looking keys. It made me want to touch it even more. I crawled over to the seat but realized that I was too short to sit on it. My face made a pouting expression for this was a real put down. Closing my eyes, I imagined myself on the seat, playing with the piano, pretending I was performing in front of millions of people and they were enjoying ever note of it. When I re-opened my eyes, my vision seemed taller then normal. Then I noticed that I was on the seat, having the ability to play the piano!

I giggled. "_I_ _might get in trouble, but who cares. I want to play!_" And so I did.

Music flowed through the air. Musical notes were being created by my finger tips. But this didn't last long. Before I knew it, two hands were around my torso and I was being lifted off the chair. I watched as my fingers no longer touched the smooth keys, no longer making music. I could almost cry at the sight. I faced the person responsible for my unhappiness.

"What do you think you're doing, little one?" Rosalie asked. "You're not suppose to be on there. Edward might get mad. I have a little play area ready for you in the backyard. You can play there while I work on Esme's garden."

"_Play? Did you say play? Alright, lady, I'll go peacefully, but there better be toys involved_," I said, but the words came out in baby talk.

"I knew you'd be excited! Come on, lets go."

We left the room, I waved goodbye to the piano, but not before I saw a glimpse at a man who owned the instrument. I envied him, so much I yelled at him, but again, it came out in gibberish.

"No, Bella, that's Edward. Ed-ward. Come on, you can say it. Ed-Ward," Rosalie cooed.

"_Lady, I will slap you silly if you keep making ridiculous faces at me_."

"Aw, you don't want to? Well, it's fine. Time to play, anyways."

And that was the story of my first encounter with the piano. I will see it again soon once I show this blond headed girl that I'm older and more intelligent than she thinks…

* * *

**Did you like it? I'm not sure if I'll keep this chapter on here or not, but for now it stays. :D Review and keep waiting for my lazy bum to update. XD**


End file.
